1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus capable of playing videos using a battery and a method of playing videos, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for displaying available play times of a video taking a remaining battery capacity into account.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal supporting a multimedia function can play videos according to standard resolutions, and available play times of the videos depend on a remaining battery capacity of the portable terminal. For this reason, when playing a video on a portable terminal supporting a multimedia function, the user may not be able to fully view the video for a desired time due to shortage of the battery capacity.
For example, if a play time of the video the user desires to view is two hours long but the portable terminal has a remaining battery capacity capable of playing the video for about one hour, then the user is unable to view the entire two-hour video.